Team RAIN
by The Council of Nick
Summary: First Story on here. A teen all alone in the world. A faunus girl looking for respect. A girl who has it all. A boy who doesn't know who he is. Welcome to the most confusing team in all of Beacon, Team RAIN
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! I am the Council of Nick, and this is one of my first stories. Uploaded. I should get a job. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, and if you don't, weeeell, IDGAF. So anyways, reviews are appreciated.**

 **WARNING: SWEARING AND GORE BEYOND THIS POINT. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT, THE EXIT IS BEHIND YOU. YOU HATH BEEN WARNED!1!**

Vale, 14 years ago

July 20th

A three year old boy looked to his parents as he hid under the stairs. A strange man had come into the family's house, and his parents had told him to go hide. The man was yelling very loudly for something. The boy's parents didn't give up, and yelled for him to run. So he did. Out the backdoor, into the streets. Back at the house, the sounds of two gunshots were heard. A half an hour later, the two adults, Patty and Thomas Molm, where announced dead at the scene, and their young son Nicholas was assumed kidnapped.

Vale, 10 years ago

January 26th

Nicholas, now going by the name Ne'tra, which he had read meant "black" in some old language, looked around at his surroundings. The 7 year old was cold and tired, but 4 years on the streets had taught him anything, this place was a bad area for homeless kids to be in. The kid had run into a few people telling him to go to somewhere called "Underworld". Ne'tra didn't know what that was, but with the amount of people looking for the place told him it might be nicer than where ever the hell he was. So for two whole weeks he had been searching for the place, and now he was back where he started. The boy sighed, and then spoke. "Where is this place? Everyone talks about it, but it is impossible to find!" Just then a voice spoke up behind him, "What are you looking for there?" Ne'tra spun, cocked his fist back, and prepared to punch. But what he saw made him drop his fist. It was a man, with a coffee mug, grey hair, and glasses, in a nice coat. The man asked a different question this time, "Are you looking for Underworld?" Ne'tra then spoke in awe, "A-are you a mind reader?" The man laughed, "No, it just seems someone like yourself would be searching for it." "C-can you lead me there?" the boy asked, still a bit intimidated. The man made a hand motion of 'follow me' and turned. Ne'tra looked around, then followed. Hopefully this place was better than the streets.

They ended up on a street Ne'tra had never seen before. It looked old, like from the early years of Vale, during the ban on alcohol for a year (he had learned that by asking someone, he had no time to go to school). The man turned to a door and knocked. Another man opened the door. "Ozpin! Long time no see!" The first man, Ozpin, chuckled "Johnathan, unfortunately I am not hear to chat. I found this young man" Ozpin gestured to Ne'tra "looking for Underworld, and was wondering if you would take him in." The other man, Johnathan, looked at him, then back to Ozpin "Yeah, sure. He looks like a good kid. Call him over." But at that point, the boy was already there. "Hi" was all he had managed to say, before Ozpin left. Johnathan looked at him, shivering in the cold, "Hey, come inside. I'll get some soup ready. Hey, what's your name" The boy looked at him. "Ne'tra. My name is Ne'tra."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! I have returned to update this, all be it later than I planned, as I want this to be updated on Sundays. Anyhow, enjoy the second chapter of Team Rain.**

 **WARNING: SWEARING AND GORE BEYOND THIS POINT. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT, THE EXIT IS BEHIND YOU. YOU HATH BEEN WARNED!1!**

Vale, 7 years ago

July 15th

Ne'tra woke up to someone shaking him. Getting up, the 10 year old saw his adopted little sister, Lilly, shaking him. "Hey Lily, what do you want?" The 4 year old, who had just noticed that Ne'tra was awake, smiled "Happy Birthday Ne'tra!" Ne'tra smiled and ruffed his sister's hair. "Now, how did you get into my room?" he asked, to which Lilly pointed to the door. He looked to the door and saw Johnathan's wife, Crystal, chuckling at his predicament. "Sorry," Crystal began "She really wanted to wake you up." "Don't worry about it. Lilly, go with mom, I'll be out soon." "OK!" Lilly said, running out of the room, with Crystal shutting the door behind her. With that, the sole occupant of the room got ready for his birthday.

As Ne'tra showered, he thought back on the last few years. John had taken him in and adopted him, and had been training him to fight. Underworld had one protector, and a militia, instead of a police force, and the current protector was John, who was trained by his father. So, wanting to continue the tradition, he had started training Ne'tra to fight, and to get medical supplies for the town, as there was no hospital. The weapons Ne'tra was training with were two Kukri swords, which turn into a LMG. Ne'tra was very good at using them. Two years ago, John had married Crystal, who had a 2 year old daughter named Lilly. The young girl had immediately bonded to Ne'tra, somewhat to the boy's annoyance. By this point, the boy noticed how long of a shower he was taking, jumped out, and got ready, throwing on a black Halo 4 t-shirt with Master Chief on the front and some shorts. He had got the shirt not because of the game, but the armor on the front. He had a notebook full of giant mechs and personal armors.

20 minutes later, there was a loud noise of someone running down the stairs. "Hey John!" a black and green blur said as it passed. "Hello Ne'tra, your normal birthday waffles?" Johnathan, who preferred John, asked. The blur, which had slowed considerably into a human enough shape, replied "Yup!" and continued into the kitchen. John smiled, and slowly shook his head, got up and followed Ne'tra to the kitchen. After waffles were consumed, John motioned for Ne'tra to follow him. The two, followed closely by Lilly, headed to the garage. "Um… John? Why are we going to the garage? You do know I am not old enough to drive, right?" John laughed. "No, I know how much you like drawing armor, so I looked at your drawings, combined a few different things, and sent them to a friend." By this time, they had reached the garage. John opened the door, and in the middle of the room, was something covered in a large, grey, sheet. The 10 year old watched as the sheet was removed from the object, and his jaw dropped. Underneath the sheet was a human sized armor, which was very angular and had red painted designs of skulls on the arm and faceplate, grey lower leg armor, and two Kukri on the back of it, in their sheaths. It had a compact black visor, and antenna on the back of it, and brand new cloth stripes hanging of the belt. "Well, what do yo..." "THIS IS AWESOME!" Ne'tra interrupted the older man by yelling very loudly. Very, very loudly. In the time he had yelled that, the boy had rushed and put the helmet on. John wasn't very surprised. He had kind of expected this from the kid, and now resorted to helping him don the armor.

Vale, 4 years ago

September 30th

An armored man stood on the edge of a building, observing a White Fang protest. The armor was scarred from many fights, and in some locations even dented. A worn cloth strip hung from the belt. The armor's occupant was a legendary mercenary and the current protector of the Underworld, commonly referred to as The Reaper. Some said the red skulls on his armor were from the blood of the people who stood in his way. The reason behind watching the protest was because someone had begun attacking the protesters, and he was hired to defend this central Vale protest. Suddenly the helmeted head jerked to the side, seeing a human male with a suspicious shape in his pocket, worked his way through the crowd to the front, right in front of two cat Faunas.

13 year old Faunas Autumn stood right next to her best friend, Blake. The two were a part of the White Fang, protesting for Faunas rights, when a man ran up and held up a gun. The watching crowd and protestors either froze or ran in fear. He pointed it at the girls, and started pulling the trigger. Autumn closed her eyes, waiting for it to end, when there was a loud metallic clang. She opened her eyes to an armored man in front of her, in a crouch, with two kukri swords on his back. The armored man then spoke. "You have crossed a line motherfucker." The thug with the gun fired three more shots at the armored man, with more metallic clanging from bullets hitting the armor. "Seriously? You know this armor can withstand multiple bullets. Yet you still shoot at me. Hey kids," The armored head turned to face Autumn and Blake, "you might want to look away." Autumn closed her eyes for a second time.

The Reaper turned back to the situation at hand. The thug was very scarred, and looked like he had pissed himself. Reaper reached back and grabbed a Kukri. "I'm going to ask this once, who the hell hired you?" "I-I'll n-n-never tel-ll." "I was hoping you would say that." With that, the sword swung, decapitating the would-be gunman. "I guess I'll just get the intel from your Scroll." He grabbed the scroll, then looked around. The only people around were the two Faunas girls, one of which didn't listen to him. "Lemme guess, you saw all of that." The black haired girl nodded wide eyed, and the redhead opened her eyes. Reaper returned the blood covered Kukri to its sheath. Then he led the girls away from the scene.

Three hours later, the Reaper walked into his house. Inside, he removed the helmet, revealing an older, slightly scarred, Ne'tra. He grabbed the scroll and looked at recent calls, discovering that one of the calls was from one Thomas Schnee. He plugged the device into his computer, and ran a custom program to find out what exactly was said in the call. He then grabbed his scroll and called his sister. "Hey Lilly, how are things at home?" "Good, Dad just finished another construction job, and Mom's still working as a waitress. How are you?" "Things are doing good here. Just did another 'job' and got some good information," He grinned mischievously "How's school? Did you get into another fight?" There was a loud groaning on the other end. "No, that was only once. How did you even find out about that?" "Lilly, I'm the protector. I know everything." _Not really, I had called Crystal when you didn't answer your scroll_ he thought. She had now gone through a list of what was going on at school, when his computer beeped. "Hey, sorry, gotta go. Duty calls. I'll call again soon, OK?" "Ok Ne'tra, talk to you later. Bye!" She then hung up. Ne'tra went to the screen. It said that Mr. Schnee would pay 3,000 lien to do the shootings. Ne'tra quickly writ up his findings, and e-mailed them to his employer, turned of his computer, donned the helmet, and left to do a patrol of Underworld.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! Council of Nick here for an announcement, and another chapter. Next week I might not be in a position to update the story on Sunday, as I will be out of town. Anyways, on to los chapter**

 **WARNING: SWEARING AND GORE BEYOND THIS POINT. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT, THE EXIT IS BEHIND YOU. YOU HATH BEEN WARNED!1!**

Present Day

Ne'tra stood on the edge of a roof in all of his armor but his helmet. It had been a calmish day in Underworld, except for one bar brawl on the edge of Underworld and Vale, but that had sorted it's self out by the time he had shown up. Something about some blonde going and demanding information on some woman, then getting in a major fight. Now it was 10:19 and he was thinking about going home when his Scroll vibrated. He took it out and saw someone had contacted him. To his surprise, it wasn't anything to do with a mercenary job, but just someone who wanted to meet with him. _Who the hell would want to meet with me? Especially if they aren't offering a job?_ He looked around for the location the sender had sent, put on his helmet, and started to go towards the meeting point, when his Scroll vibrated again. When he looked at it, he nearly dropped the device in shock. The message said one simple thing, Don't bother with the armor. That meant one thing. They knew who he was under the helmet. He always had prided himself on how secretive he was with his identity, and was _very_ panicked now. And Ne'tra didn't panic easily. _I might have to go without the armor. Hopefully who ever contacted me hasn't told anyone else this information._

1 hour later

One 17 year old kid walked down the street to a café, oddly enough his favorite café in town, due to its proximity to a GameStop. _Ok, now this is getting real fucking weird. Do I have some goddamned stalker?_ He absent mindedly waved to one of the staff members who recognized him as a regular here. Ne'tra sat down in his normal spot and ordered a Pepsi. He was not in the mood for food. After he had ordered, a familiar looking grey haired man sat down opposite of him. "Hello Ne'tra." "Yeah, hi. Do I know you? Because apparently you know me, and it's creeping my out a lot." The waitress returned with Ne'tra's pop, and the other man ordered a coffee. At this point, Ne'tra started to recognize him. "You're that guy that showed me to Underworld, right? Friends with John and all of that stuff." The man chuckled "Yes I am. My name is Ozpin." "Just Ozpin?" "Just Ozpin." The waitress returned with a container of coffee, and Ozpin pulled out his coffee mug and filled it up, took a sip, then spoke. "I assume you are wondering why I have asked to meet you." "No, no. More concerned about how you know about my 'job'." "As you know, I am friends with Johnathan, and knew of his former occupation, and questioned him on the next protector of Underworld." "That...explains one Hell of a lot." _Ozpin, where have I heard that name?_ "Hey, aren't you, like, the headmaster at Beacon Academy?" "Yes, I am, which brings me to my main reason for this meeting. Currently we are enrolling students for this year." "Whoa, wait. What are you saying? You want me to enroll? Don't I need to graduate from one of those combat schools like Signal Academy?" "Normally that would be the case, but we also accept people who show exceptional combat skill, which you have demonstrated on many occasions." "You _are_ asking me to join Beacon." "Yes, I am." "Ok, I will, under one condition. My other 'job' stays secret." "I expected that much. Be at the Vale docks in 2 weeks for an airship to Beacon." Ozpin then got up and walked away. Ne'tra sat there, at the table, wondering what he had just done, when finally comprehended he older man's words upon him leaving. "Airship?"

Two weeks later

There was a large crowd of people waiting to get on an airship to Beacon, with only a few people standing off to the side. One of them was wearing a white hoodie with red accents and a black skull on the left side breast, a black armored t-shirt, black tactical pants with white armor on top, black combat boots with a knife sheathe on each one, an black armored fingerless gloves, and on his back were sheathes for two kukri swords and a backpack. Ne'tra looked up and saw the airship arriving, and involuntarily shivered. He did not like heights, despite jumping from buildings to other buildings or to the street. His main problem was that a fall from an airship is not survivable. He likes survivability. He walked towards the ship with everyone else, and once onboard, stayed in the middle of the ship. He looked around and saw a blonde girl with another girl a third her height with black and red hair, happily talking to her, and blond boy throwing up. _Probably has airsickness. Must suck._ At this point they had docked, and he hightailed it of the horrendous flying death trap. He really doesn't like flying. He walked to where Ozpin would be having his opening speech.

After the speech, which Ne'tra agreed with, except for the wasted energy bit (I am NOT fucking wasted energy. What the fuck.), the first years stowed their gear in jet lockers, and then they all ended up sleeping in a ballroom. Everyone had sleeping bags, and most people were changing into pajamas. He left to change into what he wore when he slept, not really thinking about his black tribal tattoos and minor scars on his upper body until he walked into the room. All eyes in the room turned to him. The teen growled out a "what", which caused almost everyone stop staring. As he sat down, he felt someone's eyes on him, and he looked up and saw a cat faunas girl looking at him. Apparently Ne'tra was right on the unofficial line between boys and girls, and so was she. "Hi." She jumped, surprised. "Oh, uh, Hi! My names Autumn." "Nice to meet you. My names Ne'tra." he said, much less hostile than any other time he had spoken to another person that day. "What's up?"

Autumn was having a very interesting day. First she had gotten to ride on an airship, one of the cat faunas' favorite things to do, then there was a speech, and now there was a massive slumber party in a ballroom. When one of the guys got up to get changed. She was started to get bored, so she watched him. But when he returned, she wasn't the only one looking. The guy that came out had tattoos and scars all over his body. Evidently he didn't like the looks he was getting, and growled "what" to everyone, but she was now even more interested in the teen. When he sat back down, she thought she was looking at him discreetly, but then he looked up and said in somewhat hostile voice "Hi." "Oh, uh, Hi! My names Autumn." She replied, embarrassed to be caught staring at him. In a friendlier voice, he spoke, "Nice to meet you. My names Ne'tra. What's up?" Autumn paused, confused, until she realized why he was asking what's up. "Nothing, just wondering about the tattoos and scars. Why do you have them?" she asked, not quite expecting the response she got. "Well, the scars are from fights I have gotten in, and the tattoos were just because they looked cool." "What kind of fights do you get in?" He pause, as if he had something to hide, then answered. "Fights with racist assholes, muggers, and other people like that." "Oh." "It's a hobby" the boy replied with a smile, and they both laughed, then she decided to get some sleep.

Ne'tra smiled a sad smile after the shared laughter with Autumn, because now that he thinks about it, being the Reaper really is a hobby for him. _That's kinda messed up. 'Hey, my hobby is going out and killing people. Don't worry, I'm not a psychopath, only a mercenary and the protector of Underworld._ He shook his head, then decided to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! I have returned from Montana. I was gone for a whole week, so I was not able to update at all. So now that I am back, I might start a new story. Might.**

 **WARNING: SWEARING AND GORE BEYOND THIS POINT. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT, THE EXIT IS BEHIND YOU. YOU HATH BEEN WARNED!1!**

All of the new students stood at the cliff, on little pads that would launch them into the forest below for their initiation. There was also something mentioned about eye contact would mean that they would be partners for their entire career here. And that you needed a landing strategy. Ne'tra had zoned out at that point and was trying to figure this out. _Could hook on a tree to slow descent, no, bad, at this speed might remove arms from sockets. When hit the ground, roll? No, could break any bones on the ground. Scream in panic? Counterproductive. Yolo?_ He grinned. "Yolo it is." He was then launched into the air. While airborne, Ne'tra went into a spin, then concentrated on the best time to stop the spin. Just above the tree line, he stopped and reached to grab the top of a tree.

Autumn looked around. Her landing area was clear, with no signs of life anywhere. She sighed, then tried to focus on the surrounding area for sounds of people using her Faunas hearing. At first, she heard what she thought was wind, but it steadly grew closer, and then it changed to a voice "...was fucking BRILIANT! Yeah, just grab the top of some goddamned tree, and watch as it-" there was a loud crashing sound"ow" Autumn ran towards the source of the noise, and found Ne'tra, upside down in he middle a clearing, that obviously was not natural. "Hi!" came from the boy stuck in the ground. Autumn, confused on how she should respond to this situation, responded timidly. "Hi? Are you ok?" "Other than being stuck in the ground, I am fine. Little help?" She quickly ran over and pulled him out of the ground. "So, uh, do you know where we are going?" "No, I don't. Did you see anything in your flight?" "Nope." "So are we going in blind?" "Looks like it. Imma gonna guess we go away from the cliff, cause it's right there." He pointed to his left. "Well, ok. Lets go."

Ne'tra paused, spinning around, Reaper's Bane in its LMG form. Autumn turned around to see what was going one, drawing her broadsword. "What's up?" "I swear, there is something following us." As if one cue, a pack of Beowulfs jumped out of the trees, surrounding them. Ne'tra pulled the trigger, while Autumn rushed towards her chosen target, slicing the Grimm in half, then moving on to a second one. Ne'tra's rounds tore through one of the pack, then it split into the kukrai, dodging one swipe, then cleaving its head off with one, amputating another Beowulf's leg with the other, then moved on to a third, decapaciating it in one swift motion. It wasn't long before the pack that had attacked them was wiped of the planet. The two looked at each other, then headed into the middle of the forest.

 **That would end this chapter. Now, I am really bad at naming things, so if you humanoids reading this far could come up with a name for any unnamed weapons (there are a few), but for right now I need a name for Autumn's Broadsword. kthxbye**


End file.
